FACE OFF
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: Tai, Matt and Sora enter into High School. Sora has to deal with all the stresses of being picked as class rep and Tai has two girls fighting for his affection. Matt seems to be doing well but how long will that last?
1. High School Finally

A/N: Okay I don't own Digimon or any of its characters ^^ I also do not own Vi who was created by Ginger-Chan but I got her permission to use her. I also want to say that some of this is OOC and I made Vi a bit like Tsubasa from KareKano but I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character ^^ Also, having been able to attend High School in Japan I'm trying to keep this story as close to the real High School expericance as possible so it's a chime bell, not a buzzer like in North America as well as the schools are just run differently. I hope that you all enjoy and review please! I want to improve!  
  
***  
  
Tai ran over to his friends after the welcome ceremony.  
"Well here we are! All at Odiba High!" Tai grinned.  
"I was worried that your entrance exam marks wouldn't be high enough!" Sora laughed.  
"Well Izzy crash fed me for the two weeks before the exams and it paid off. I spewed enough useless information on my exam to squeak into this school with you two!" Tai winked.  
"Too bad Izzy's a year behind us. I feel like the group has split up." Matt said and they all nodded.  
Mimi was off living in the states and Joe was finishing off high school at a higher ranking school on the other side of the city. Izzy was a year behind, still in junior high. TK and Kari were of course a few years behind that.  
"Well it's just the three of us for now then I guess" Sora commented.  
"What class did you get into?" Tai asked the others.  
"I'm in 1-8" Matt said.  
"I got put in 1-4" Sora replied.  
"Hey! I'm in 1-4 too! At least I'll know someone there!" Tai gave Sora a high five.  
"I've also been chosen to be a class representative. Not so awesome, but I'll just have to deal with it" Sora shrugged.  
The bell started to chime and all three of them looked at each other and then at their new uniforms.  
"Don't want to be late for our first day of High school do we?" Sora winked.  
  
***  
  
They were in their morning homeroom. Usually it would only take 15 min but since it was a new school year, the first day always had a full morning homeroom.  
They had been given a seating arrangement by their homeroom teacher, Oizumi-sensei, who would also be teaching them math that year. Sora ended up on the other side of the room in the second to front seat. Oizumi-sensei wanted them to go though the classroom row by row, and introduce themselves to their fellow classmates.  
The boy in front of Sora started. "Takuya Miyashita, Nishi Jr. High School. I am a class representative. Nice to meet you."  
Once Takuya had seated himself, Sora stood up and smiled. "Sora Takenouchi, Odiba Jr. High School. I am a class representative as well. I hope our friendship becomes strong in our class." Sora then seated herself.  
On it went, one by one though the classroom. There were other people from their Jr. High that Tai recognized but none that he was very familiar with. Finally the girl seated in front of Tai stood. She had longer blonde hair that reached her mid back and fiery green eyes.  
"Kagayaku GaSaku. Teine Jr. High. Nice to meet you"  
As Kagayaku sat down, the whole room broke out into whispers. Teine was an elite private girl's school that only the richest of the rich were able to afford attending. Teine also did family background check to make sure there were no troubles as well as not wanting any uncultured girls from get rich quick families to attend. Another fact, that the school would never admit, was that the uniform was made to suit only the prefect body type. Any girl who attended Teine had to be drop dead gorgeous. Teine Jr. High fed directly into Teine High School. The only way a girl didn't get into the high school was if she was getting very low marks or the family hand any type of issue arise, be it a parental divorce to trouble with the law.  
"SILENCE!" Oizumi-sensei demanded.  
Tai then stood and cleared his throat "Taichi Kamiya, Odiba Jr. High School. Nice to meet you." Tai then seated himself and listened while the last few students introduced themselves.  
  
***  
  
Finally it was time for lunch and Tai waked over to Sora. "Care to eat lunch together?" Tai asked and laughed. He looked around the room "Don't really know anyone else in the class."  
Sora smiled "I'd love to but we have our first representative's meeting today. I've got to go with Takuya."  
At the mention of his name Takuya looked up "Tai Kamiya! Looks like this year we'll be on the same soccer team!"  
Takuya was a huge soccer fan and a very good player. He and Tai had met at a few of the soccer tournaments throughout Jr. High.  
"Well you're lucky Miyashita! I can still kick your trash!" Tai smiled at Takuya and they both laughed.  
"We should get going though Sora" Takuya said.  
"Yeah, okay" Sora waved "See you after lunch!" and with that Takuya and Sora walked out of the class room.  
Tai walked back to his desk and pulled out his lunch from his bag. Kagayaku turned around and looked at him.  
"Can I eat lunch with you, Taichi?" She smiled sweetly at him.  
Tai nodded and Kagayaku turned her desk around.  
"Kagayaku right?" Tai asked as they both got their lunches out.  
"Yes, but please call me Kai. All my friends do!" she said.  
"Okay Kai. You can call me Tai... I never go by Taichi, it's too long" Tai laughed.  
Tai looked at Kai's lunch. It looked like it had all be bought at the 7 Eleven before school, it was still even in the 7 Eleven bag. She had a couple of rice balls and some Pocky. Tai looked down at his homemade lunch that his mum had sent him.  
"I don't know anyone here, no one from my Jr. High transferred here, so I'm kind of on my own. I'm glad there's someone as nice as you here!" Kai smiled.  
"So, uh why did you come to Odiba? I mean if you don't mind my asking" Tai looked at her, hoping that he hadn't asked the wrong question.  
Kai, who had just taken a bite of her Pocky, stared at him blankly. Then suddenly a look of realization crossed her face.  
"It's nothing scandalous if that's what you're wondering" Kai laughed and then continued, "Really simple actually. I was sick of snooty rich daddy's girls. The soccer club didn't compete and I was frustrated with the coach. I also think that it's an act of teenage rebellion because I knew my father would never hear of his child attending a public school. Besides, it's an all girl school! Now, what's the fun in that?" Kai said winking at Tai.  
Tai laughed "So you like soccer then?"  
Kai nodded.  
"I was captain of my Jr. High team last year. We won the inter-school tournament!" Tai said and then used his chopsticks to shovel his rice into his mouth.  
"I want to join the club here! I'm really excited about playing and competing against other teams!" Kai talked excitedly as she unwrapped a rice ball and took a huge bite.  
"I'muh growing taw he on tha them oo!" Tai said, his mouth full of rice.  
"Ish whil whe a guhate ime!" Kai replied though her rice ball.  
"Isn't that sweet Tai! You've found someone who speaks your native language!"  
Tai looked up in surprise "MAH!" Tai then closed his mouth and swallowed his mouthful. "Matt! How's it going?"  
"Well things aren't too bad. My homeroom teacher, Okinawa-sensei is totally boring though." Matt said rolling his eyes.  
"Oh! Kai, this is my best friend Yamato Ishida. He goes by Matt though. Matt, this is Kai GaSaku. She came here from Teine" Tai said.  
"Really?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Really. I don't see what the big deal is! It's just a stupid school!" Kai laughed.  
The bell started chiming again. Matt waived good bye and then headed back for his classroom. All the students cleaned up their lunches and placed the desks back in order.  
  
*** 


	2. The Start of a New Love

A/N: Well this has been a great story so far ^^ I've been able to get a lot written in a short time. Hopefully this will continue in this fashion as time goes by ^^ Thanks for the reviews and I hope to receive more as time goes on ^^  
  
***  
  
Finally the day was over. They had English, Japanese History and English Grammar in the afternoon. Japanese History was taught by Okinawa- sensei. Matt had been right about his homeroom teacher, Tai had never felt so bored in all his life. He wondered how he would make it though a while year of that.  
They were having their end of day homeroom. Takuya and Sora were presenting to the class the things they had learned in their lunch time meeting.  
"We hope that you will all participate in keeping our school beautiful! It is mandatory for all students to clean the classroom everyday after class. As well this month we are in charge of cleaning the hallways along with class 6 and 8." Sora said.  
"Today after school there will be a presentation in the large gym. All the clubs in the school will have booths set up where you can then sign up to participate in club activities" Takuya read off of his paper "We encourage all of you to join a club to become involved in your school"  
The final bell chimed and everyone started working. Desks were pushed out of the way as students swept the floor. Others started to wash the black boards.  
Sora found herself outside in the hallway sweeping with Matt.  
"Are you going to sign up for any clubs this year?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah. The go home club" Matt replied with a mischievous smile.  
Sora laughed. "I should have expected that from you. I'm going to join the tennis club"  
"Well have fun. I'm going to keep working on my band with the other guys. Lucky for us we all go put into class 8. It's a blast." Matt said as he stopped sweeping. "So have you met this Kai girl that Tai is hanging out with?" Matt asked leaning on his broom.  
"Kind of. She seems nice enough. Tai was telling me that she asked to be taken out of Teine. If you ask me, anyone giving up the chance to attend that school is loopy!" Sora smiled.  
  
***  
  
Kai, Tai and Takuya took off before all the cleaning had been finished.  
"Nice class representative you are! You don't even finish the things you ask us to do!" Kai said as they ran towards the gym.  
"It's not like either of you stayed!" Takuya shot back at her.  
"But you have responsibilities" Tai said, quickening his pace.  
"I'm going to be first on the soccer club list!" Takuya sang out as they flew down the three flights of stairs to the main floor.  
Taking two or three steps at a time, they raced on. On the last flight of stairs Kai jumped them all, momentarily taking the lead but Tai and Takuya caught up quickly.  
They dashed into the gym together. It was a close race as they grew near the soccer club booth. Kai tripped Tai and he stumbled to the ground. Takuya, caught off guard, tripped over Tai as Kai signed her name at the top of the soccer list.  
  
***  
  
Kai dropped her soccer bag in the entry way of her house and took off her shoes. She slipped into her slippers and walked to the kitchen to look for something to eat.  
Hana, Kai's twin sister, was sitting on the couch in front of the TV with her textbooks scattered around her.  
"Mum and dad home?" Kai asked as she poured herself a glass of tea and took a long sip.  
"Are they ever home?" Hana replied, tapping her pencil against her notebook.  
Being twins, the two girls couldn't look any different. Hana had waist length brown hair with deep brown eyes. She was always good in school and very quiet. Hana also seemed to be quite timid and shy and she was extremely nice. People like to try to use her sometimes. Kai let them know that they were wrong in their thinking. Kai's blonde hair reached her mid- back and she had emerald green eyes. Kai loved sports and also had a tendency to pick fights, especially if it was to protect her twin. They had always been the best of friends.  
It was Friday night and Kai was pooped. Soccer practice had been long and hard. She had finished her second week of school and the team only had one more week to get ready for their first game.  
Tai and Kai had become quite close friends over the past two weeks. Tai would always walk her home after practice since it was on the way back to his apartment.  
The first time Tai has seen her house, she thought he was going to pass out. It was a big two story house with four bedrooms. Much more impressive than the Kamiya's three bedroom apartment.  
"Where's Scott?" Kai asked as she heated the left over curry from the night before.  
Scott was the twin's older brother. Two years their elder, Scott looked more like Kai than Hana. He had the same blonde hair and green eyes. He attended Sassho, a private school for boys. Sassho was the equivalent to Teine.  
"He went out Karaoke with some friends I think" Hana said.  
Kai seated herself beside Hana and started eating her curry while watching SMAP X SMAP.  
"So are you glad you switched to public?" Hana asked. Hana was still attending Teine.  
Kai nodded "I really am. I couldn't stand all of those snobs! Besides, remember that boy I was telling you about before?"  
"Tai?" Hana asked.  
"Yeah, well I think I'm in love with him!" Kai blushed.  
  
***  
  
Yolei and Kari were singing the theme song to Sailor moon as Tai took a sip of his Fanta Grape.  
"It's been a crazy two weeks hasn't it?" Sora said and Matt nodded.  
The group had decided to go to the game center and get a Karaoke room to celebrate the weekend.  
"Jr. High is a lot of fun eh TK?" Daisuke said.  
"Yeah, it's nice to be able to meet up with Izzy ding lunch too!" TK smiled.  
Ken, Daisuke, TK, Kari and Yolei had started their first year of Jr. High. Cody was finishing his last year of elementary school.  
"It's not fair! I'm all by myself at elementary school!" Cody said.  
"Don't worry! Next year you'll be with us again" TK said as he started snaking on some Pocky.  
"It's nice to still have familiar faces around the school now that you, Sora and Matt are gone" Izzy said to Tai.  
"It's too bad that Joe couldn't make it tonight. It would have been nice to have most of the group back together. I mean it's almost impossible to get u all together since Mimi moved to the states" TK commented.  
"Joe said he couldn't come because he was studying for his university entrance exams" Izzy said.  
"What? We're two weeks into the school year! Entrance exams aren't until the middle of second semester!" Matt exclaimed.  
"Joe stresses too much!" Tai laughed.  
"At least he'll be prepared when the time comes" Sora reached for her tea "He wants to get into a top university! Can you blame him for wanting to prepare so well?"  
Kari and Yolei finished their song and sat down at the table.  
"Let's not worry about Joe and enjoy ourselves for the night!" Daisuke raised his glass of coke. "A toast to us!"  
Everyone raised their glasses.  
  
***  
  
Vi looked down at her new uniform and then back at the office door. It was Monday morning and she was transferring to a new school, two weeks into the new year. Why she didn't transfer at the beginning of the term she didn't know. Why she was transferring from Private to public was another mystery. It just happened before she even really knew what was going on.  
Walking away from the office Vi looked around her new school. Suddenly she panicked. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be at her old school. Then she saw him.  
He was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. Without meaning to, her jaw dropped as well as the books she was holding.  
He walked towards her and picked up her books. Vi forced her mouth to close and her cheeks turned scarlet.  
"Thanks" Vi managed as he handed her the books.  
"No problem" he said and then walked away.  
"Vi watched his figure disappear up the stairs. She knew exactly why she had transferred here.  
  
*** 


	3. The Transfer Student

Vi waited patiently outside the classroom door. She knew that her teacher was inside telling the class about the new transfer student. Then the teacher would ask her to enter the classroom and she would have to go to the front and everyone would stare at her. Vi hated it when people stared blankly at her.  
The classroom door opened and Vi's homeroom teacher walked out.  
"Please come in now Vivianne" He said.  
Vi walked behind him and stopped on the teaching platform and turned towards her new class. As she had thought, everyone was staring at her. Only one face stood out among all the others. It was the boy from earlier that morning.  
"Class, this is Vivianne Rivera Parrish" Oizumi-sensei said.  
Vi smiled brightly "Nice to meet you" she spoke as she politely bowed to her classmates.  
"Parrish-san, if you could please take a seat behind Kamiya-kun, we will continue with homeroom." Oizumi-sensei said pointing toward the boy he had her gaze fixed on.  
Vi made her way to her desk and seated herself behind the boy of her dreams.  
As homeroom continued on, Vi watched as he poked, passed notes and talked to the blonde girl in front of him. The girl looked oddly familiar but Vi didn't know from where. It seemed as though Vi was going to have some competition.  
  
***  
  
The bell for lunch chimed and the students began to chatter as they moved their desks around for lunch.  
"What do you mean you can't eat lunch with me?" Tai asked.  
"My calligraphy teacher, Yokoyama-sensei, asked me to help set up the classroom during lunch. We are going to be working on longer calligraphy's so we will have to work on the floor" Kai replied gathering her things together.  
"Sora and Takuya have a meeting. You have to set up a classroom. I'm getting ditched by all my friends!" Tai said with a playful hint of offence sounding in his voice.  
"Aren't you just so pathetic? Would you like some cheese with your whine?" Kai smiled and patted Tai on the back  
"Don't patronize me! Just leave already!" Tai laughed.  
Kai waved and ran out of the classroom.  
Tai sat down at his desk and started to get his lunch out of his bag. This was going to be a long lunch break all by himself. Maybe he might wander down to the 1-8 classroom and see Matt. As he took a sip from his Fanta, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around Tai saw the new girl seated in the desk behind him. She had short chin length hair that was such a dark brown that it almost looked black. Her eyes were brown as well but a much softer color than her hair. He skin was quite tanned, but it was spring so that was understandable. She was a fair bit shorter than everyone else in the class and almost looked like she would be a student attending Odiba Jr. High. She was kind of cute, in a little kid sort of way.  
"Kamiya-kun, could I eat lunch with you?" She asked him politely.  
Tai laughed "Yeah sure! All my friends ditched me today so I've got no one else to eat with Vivianne. And please. call me Tai"  
"Thanks Tai. And you can call me Vi." Vi smiled.  
Tai turned his desk around and continued to eat his lunch. Vi seemed to have some sort of class. She ate her food in a polite manner which made Tai want to do the same. There would be no talking with his mouth open this lunch hour.  
"So Vi, where did you transfer from?" Tai said and then took a bite of the sausage in his lunch.  
Vi smiled at him "I transferred from Teine."  
Tai dropped his chopsticks in shock. One girl to transfer from Teine was unheard of but two? In the same year? This was just crazy.  
Vi laughed "I know it's crazy but I'm not really sure why it happened. I just went along with it. Now I didn't go and get myself kicked out, it was a conscious decision on my and my families part" Vi said knowing full well the reputation that former Teine girls usually had.  
"Wow. My friend, Kai, she's the one that sits in front of me. She used to go to Teine too! Maybe you know her!" Tai said smiling.  
"Well she looks familiar but I don't think we've ever talked. We must have been in different classes all three years" Vi said eating some of her rice.  
Just then Sora and Takuya showed up with Matt in tow.  
"Our meeting was canceled." Takuya explained.  
"And we brought a stray along" Sora laughed.  
Matt just shrugged and they pulled three desks up to the two that Vi and Tai had already pushed together.  
"This is Sora and Takuya" Tai said pointing to each in turn "they are our class representatives. This is my best friend Matt, he's in class 1-8"  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Vi" Vi smiled.  
"Vi just transferred here from Teine!" Tai said, eating more of his lunch.  
Matt just about choked on his bun.  
"Wow. girls are dropping out of Teine like files" Takuya commented.  
"How do you like Odiba so far?" Sora asked.  
"Oh I like it fine so far" Vi said. "I'm so glad that everyone here is so nice! I feel like I have friends already!"  
"You've got four now! Once you meet Kai it'll be five! You'll love Kai I'm sure!" Tai said with enthusiasm as he shoved the last bit of rice in his mouth.  
"Tai what are you doing after school? I'd like some help with class stuff that Takuya is making me do all alone!" Sora said throwing a dirty look at Takuya.  
"Hey! I'm working on other things by myself! Throw me a bone!" Takuya said in his defense.  
"I've got soccer practice and then I usually walk home with Kai. I can come over after that if you like" Tai said as he put his lunch away.  
"Okay sounds good!" Sora said cheerfully.  
  
***  
  
Vi was fuming after lunch. This Kai girl really had it up on her. How was she supposed to compete with walking home after school with him everyday! This was going to be harder than she thought but Vi was up to the challenge. If Kai and Tai were in the soccer club together she would join a club too. Maybe she would be able to walk home with them as well. Vi would just join the basketball club.  
  
***  
  
Kai was waiting in the hallway for Tai. They were going to walk out to the soccer field together but she had to wait for him to change. It had been a long day of school and she was sorry that she had missed lunch with everyone. Apparently the new girl ate lunch with them and Sora, Takuya and Matt were all there. No matter though, she'd get her dose of Takuya and Tai at soccer practice.  
"Hey Kai!" Tai said as he walked up to her.  
"How much longer is Takuya going to be?" Kai asked. She was impatiently waiting to get out to the field.  
"He'll only be a minute or so. Hey Vi says she's from Teine too! Do you know her?" Tai asked.  
"I saw her around school. She was always so cute! Almost makes you want to pick her up and hug her! She'd be such a cute little sister!!! But we never were in any classes together. I didn't even know her name until today." Kai said.  
Finally Takuya met them in the hallway.  
"Okay can we go now?" Kai said. She was about ready to explode if she didn't get onto a soccer field soon.  
"I told one of the other guys we'd wait for him." Takuya said, then noticing how impatient Kai had become.  
Tai and Takuya became engaged in a great conversation as Kai got ready to scream. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
"I'm walking to the field myself" she said and then walked off.  
  
*** 


	4. Declaration of War

Vi spotted Tai and Takuya talking in the hallway. She had just barley changed into her gym clothes and noticed that Tai and Takuya had done the same. She was on her way to the gym for her first basketball club meeting. She decided that she could be late especially if it was for Tai.  
"Hey Tai!" Vi called out as she ran up to meet them.  
"Oh hey Vi!" Takuya smiled.  
Tai's face lit up which made butterflies flutter in her stomach.  
"Vi! Now you can meet Kai!" Tai said happily "Kai..." he looked around but there was no one else with them.  
Takuya shook his head "Didn't you hear her? She said she was going to head off to the field alone"  
"Oh. Well I guess you'll just have to meet her another time" Tai said sheepishly. He then noticed that she was wearing her gym clothes. "Did you join one of the clubs?"  
Vi nodded. She was actually very pleased that Kai wasn't around. Now was time to work her magic. "Yeah I joined the basketball club. I think we get out around the same time as the soccer club. Maybe do you want to meet up afterward?"  
"Oh. well Kai and I usually walk home together. But you could join us! I'm sure that she wouldn't mind" Tai said grinning.  
Vi was very satisfied with herself. That was the exact answer that she had been hoping for. "I'd love to!"  
"Okay, Kai and I usually meet at the bike racks after we get changed. We can just wait for you there too" He said.  
"Sounds great. I'll see you then okay? But for now I better run" she smiled "wouldn't want to be late for my first club meeting" Vi waved goodbye and continued on down the hallway to the gym.  
'Mission accomplished' Vi thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
"Kai I think you're getting better everyday" Takuya said as they walked back toward the school. He stuck his hand out and started to mess up her hair. "You're pretty good for a girl"  
Kai pushed his hand away "Hey stop that!" she laughed.  
"No Kai, you really are playing well" Tai said.  
"That's a big complement from the almighty Tai, God of Soccer" Takuya teased.  
Tai and Kai both burst into laughter and Takuya joined them.  
"So I'll meet you at the same Bat time? Same Bat channel?" Kai smiled at Tai.  
"Yeah!" Tai said "Oh yeah! The new girl, Vi, she joined the basketball club and they finish the same time we do, so I told her she could walk with us!"  
Kai nodded "Sounds fun! The more the merrier! It's nice that you're welcoming her! I'm sure that she appreciates it!"  
Tai just loves to surround himself with beautiful women!" Takuya spoke jealously.  
"Hey! And what do you call me!" Kai said slightly offended.  
"Aren't you always hanging out with him too? You're one of them!" Takuya crossed his arms as he spoke "I'm so busy being class representative that when I'm done, there won't be any left for me!"  
Kai laughed and placed her arm around Takuya's shoulder.  
"There, there. There, there" she spoke, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
***  
  
Vi was excited that Tai was the first of the two to show up. That just meant more time for them alone.  
"Kai usually doesn't take this long" Tai said laughing nervously "I'm sorry to make you wait! She must be talking to someone!"  
"That's okay! I don't mind" Vi said "Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"  
Tai laughed again "What would you want to know about me?"  
"You could start with your family" Vi smiled.  
"Okay" Tai said, "I've got a little sister, her name is Kari. She's in Jr. High. My mom mostly stays at home and she's a semi-health nut with a thing for strange recipes that never work. I think I've finally become immune to her cooking" Tai smiled as Vi laughed at his joke.  
Tai then continued "My dad works at an office downtown. Other than that I'm just a normal kid. But I'm sure you're family is much more exotic than mine, being rich and all!"  
Vi shook her head "Actually I'm adopted. I don't see my adoptive parents much at all. Mostly I'm with Whinston, our butler. He's my best friend. I don't have any siblings. It must be nice having a little sister! I've always wished that I could have one!"  
Just then Kai ran up "Sorry I'm so late! Takuya had to talk with me forever!"  
Tai smiled even more brightly "Finally you two can meet! Vi this is Kai"  
Kai smiled "Nice to meet you"  
Tai then continued "Kai this is Vi"  
Vi bowed her head slightly and smiled up at Kai "Nice to meet you as well"  
"TAI!" Takuya yelled from the other side of courtyard as he ran up to the group.  
Tai turned his back to the girls and Vi went into working mode. This was her chance while he wasn't looking.  
Kai put her hand out to shake Vi's and Vi just glared at her and slapped it away. Tai turned to see what had happened.  
Vi then changed her face to look shocked and hurt and she cradled her hand close to her. Vi could see that Kai had started to glare at her. It was just as she had planned it.  
"What happened?" Tai asked throwing confused looks between the two girls.  
Vi spoke up quickly before Kai had a chance "I tried to shake her hands with Kai and she slapped my hand away!" she said with a whimper in her voice.  
Tai looked at Kai even more confused "Kai??"  
"I. What?? I'd never. Tai you know." Kai sputtered.  
"Look! Look's she's denying it!" Vi said. Things were working out perfectly.  
"Kai?... Maybe you should say you're sorry or something.?" Tai said confused.  
"Why should I have to say sorry? I did nothing wrong!" Kai shot back.  
Takuya, finally reaching the group had no clue what was going on "Is something wrong?"  
Kai looked at Takuya "Well if you're going to be like that I'll just walk with Takuya!" Kai yelled and stormed off with a very confused looking Takuya.  
Vi smiled to herself as Tai scrached his head.  
"That's weird. Kai never acts like that. Maybe she's just been having a bad day. She seemed really happy about having you along earlier!" Tai said, still not fully comprehending what had gone on between them.  
"Who knows. Do you want to still walk home?" Vi said sweetly.  
  
***  
  
Kai was fuming. She couldn't believe what Vi had done. And that Tai had taken her side. I mean who's friend was he? Didn't he trust her? She was still dragging Takuya behind her as she stormed down the street.  
Kai knew exactly what was going on. Vi was stepping on her turf. Kai would have none of that. None of that at all!  
Kai stopped and stood in the middle of the side walk and screamed to the sky "THIS MEANS WAR!!!!!"  
Takuya was a little scared "Kai? Are you okay??  
  
*** 


	5. Playing the Same Game

"It was just so weird!" Tai said as he finished telling Sora about what had gone on earlier that day. Since Kai had stormed off with Takuya, Tai walked home with Vi and then went on to Sora's house like he had said he would.  
"So what you're saying is that Kai slapped Vi and then denied it?" Sora asked.  
"Yes! Well no. I DON'T KNOW! I never saw any of it happen. And Kai denies it and I believe her, because it's just not something she'd do. But then Vi was all like 'She did it! She did it!' and why would Vi lie about something like that?" Tai buried his head in his hands.  
"Well, they did go to the same Jr. High. Maybe they two of them are enemies or something" Sora suggested.  
Tai shook his head "They both said that they didn't know each other"  
"Tai, they may just be saying that!" Sora rolled her eyes.  
Tai pondered on that thought. "Wow, maybe you're right."  
There was a moment of silence as Tai and Sora stared at each other, neither really knowing what to say.  
Tai finally broke the silence "So what am I helping you with?"  
"Well the athletics festival is coming up and Takyua and I have been asked to do a lot of work on it! On top of that, we've got all those tests coming up and I thought I could study and be class representative and still be in the tennis club" Sora's eyes welled up with tears "but I can't do any of it!" Sora burst out crying.  
Tai watched as the tears streamed down Sora's cheeks. He felt so bad that she was so stressed.  
"All I wanted to do was be in the tennis club and do well in High school. I never asked to be picked to be class representative!" Sora sobbed.  
"Aw, Sora it'll be alright! I promise you" Tai said patting her on the back.  
Sora looked up at him "How can you be so sure?" she said wiping away the tears.  
"You're not in this alone. You've got Takuya and I'll help out as much as I can. I won't let you get this stressed out again. You can count on me!" Tai smiled.  
Sora's lips broke into a smile "Really?"  
Tai nodded "Yup. And I'm sure that Matt would help out in his spare time if you ask him. You'd just have to work around his band schedule."  
"Thank you so much Tai" Sora smiled brightly.  
"Okay, so where do we start?" Tai asked.  
  
***  
  
Vi bounced the basketball a few times on the ground. She had a great time at basketball practice that night. For some reason public school clubs seemed a lot more fun than private school clubs.  
Tai had walked her home after Kai had stormed off. Kai couldn't have played better into her trick. By storming off, Kai had accidentally made herself look guilty. She only needed a few more situations like that and Tai would be hers!  
Vi laughed and then went inside for dinner.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Hana, you remember that girl Vi from Jr. High?" Kai asked as she grabbed a bottle of Poccari Sweat out of the fridge.  
"Yeah. She was in my class this year but she wasn't at school today. Teachers made no mention of it." Hana replied.  
"Well she transferred to public like me! And she's in my class! And she's after MY TAI!" Kai shouted the last words and slammed her bottle down on the counter for emphasis.  
Hana laughed and Kai glared at her.  
"What's so funny?" she asked questioningly at her twin.  
Hana tried to hide her smile "Well it's just you've forgotten that Tai isn't yours" Kai glared at her and Hana quickly added "yet"  
"I know but now it's going to be harder! And the little whore slapped me and then told Tai that I had slapped HER! And then he believed her!" Kai was fuming.  
"Well why you don't talk to Tai and tell him what happened." Hana suggested.  
"Naw. It'll be more fun to beat her at her own game!" Kai smiled evilly.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Kai!" Tai said cheerfully the next morning as she sat down in her seat in front of him. Kai just ignored him.  
"Aren't you going to talk to me?" Tai asked questioningly.  
"Why would I talk to someone who won't even stand by me?" Kai asked not looking at him and placing her school books on her desk.  
"Kai are you still bitter about yesterday?" Tai asked. Kai didn't reply.  
"I'll take that as a yes then." Tai muttered.  
Kai turned around and glared at him. "I though you were my friend! And then this girl who you've known for one day tells you that I slapped her when I didn't! And you side with her!"  
"Kai, I'm not on anyone's side. I didn't see what went on so I'm just going to pretend that it didn't happen. I don't think that you slapped her but I'm not sure why she says you do. So I'm just going to stay out of it and let you two work out your differences. I just don't want to get stuck in the middle." Tai said.  
Kai's eyes softened. "So you're letting it go?"  
Tai nodded. "Please don't be mad at me! I don't think I'd live though soccer practice tonight. You'd kill me on the field!" he winked at her.  
Kai burst out laughing "Okay, okay I forgive you!"  
Tai laughed as well "But will you please try to get along with Vi?"  
Kai nodded with a glint in her eye "You bet I'll try my best"  
  
***  
  
It was gym class time and everyone was walking down the stairs to the change room. Vi was right in front of Kai and Tai was just behind them. They were almost to the bottom, only three steps to go when Kai nudged Vi ever so slightly. Vi tripped and fell down those last three steps landing flat on her face. Tai looked up just in time to see Vi fall.  
"Oh Vi! Are you alright?" Kai asked ever so sweetly.  
Vi turned and glared looking at her knowing what Kai was up to.  
"Here let me help you up" Kai reached out a hand and Vi grabbed a hold squeezing it very hard.  
"Thank you so much" Vi said though clenched teeth.  
"You should be more careful on the stairs. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself now would you?" Kai smiled sugary sweet at Vi.  
"Yeah Vi, you should be more careful" Tai added.  
Takuya fell instep with Kai "You gonna wait for us after class to walk back for lunch?" he asked Kai.  
"Don't you have a lunch meeting? I though Sora said something about one" Kai asked.  
Takuya clenched his fist and stamped his foot. "Right, I do.. Oh well I'll see you at Soccer right?"  
Kai nodded and turned to Tai "You'll eat lunch with me though right?"  
"Yup, Vi you can eat with us too!" Tai smiled.  
Vi and Kai shot daggers at each other.  
"Thanks. I think I will" Vi smiled at Tai.  
  
***  
  
Well there you have it folks! I finally updated! Please leave reviews because I always want feedback as to how I can improve my writing skills! 


	6. Of Vending Machines and Such

Things between Kai and Vi had seemed to tone down for the next few weeks. Sora and Tai were busily working with Takuya to get things ready for the sports festival. Tai was happy to see that his new friends seemed to be getting along better. One thing Tai forgot that there is always a calm before the storm. Tai also had a greater respect for class representatives after helping Sora so much. Tai liked it though because he and Sora had been able to spend a whole lot more time together, even if Takuya was there most of the time. The day of the Sports festival finally arrived. Tai had participated in the relay race with Takuya. Kai and Sora were up next in the tug-o-war while Vi would be competing later in the 100m dash. Tai was hanging out with Vi and Takuya on the sidelines as they watched Sora and Kai walk out to the huge rope that they would soon start to pull on. "Kai looks really cute today doesn't she?" Takuya said to Tai. Tai raised an eyebrow "What you like her or something?" Takuya blushed a bright crimson "Uh, well I uh, no. What would make you think that?"  
Tai smiled "No reason. I dunno."  
"Alright Kai!" Takuya yelled as she and Sora took their positions with the rest of their classmates.  
Kai looked over at them and waved while Takuya grinned stupidly on.  
Tai tired not to laugh but he thought it was very funny how much Takuya liked Kai. Tai knew that Takuya wasn't being honest when he said he didn't like her. It was very obvious. What Tai didn't get was why Takuya wouldn't just tell Kai about his feeling.  
"Yo!" a voice said from behind Tai.  
Tai turned around to see some blond hair and a big smile.  
"Hey Matt! Where have you been?" Tai smiled, "We were looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere. Have you been hiding??"  
  
"Just wandering around, nothing much really." Matt shrugged "I was able to sneak out of getting pulled into one of today's activities!"  
Vi scooted over so she was sitting right beside Tai. "Looks like they are starting!" she said pointing out to the field.  
Tai looked up as the flag dropped. Both sides pulled on the rope but class 1-4 seemed to be winning.  
"GO SORA!" Matt yelled.  
"Yeah! You can do it Sora!" Vi yelled along side Matt.  
"Come on Sora and Kai! Win this one for us!" Tai waved at them.  
Takuya was looking in the direction of Kai with a dreamy look in his eyes. Matt noticed and nudged Tai.  
"What's up with him?" Matt asked whispering to Tai and pointed at the twitterpated boy.  
Tai watched Takuya "He's totally stuck on Kai but he wont do anything about it" he whispered back to Matt.  
Vi's ears picked up. She watched the boy on the other side of her. Takuya liked Kai? That was perfect! If Takuya could just get Kai's attention and she started going out with him that that would mean that Tai would be all hers, no one else for competition. Vi smiled 'You're going to get yourself your own Cupid there Takuya' she though.  
"We won!" Takuya shouted.  
Sora and Kai were hugging out in the field with the rest of the class that had been participating in the event. Finally the two of them broke away from the celebrations to run back to the group.  
"You were awesome out there Kai!" Takuya said as they two girls reached them.  
Kai smiled at him and then focused her attention on Tai "Did you see that? It was awesome! We totally beat them!"  
Tai laughed "Yeah you guys were totally awesome!" he then turned his attention to Sora "Great job Sora! All that practicing we did paid off don't you think?" he winked.  
Sora was so stressed about the event that she and Tai had done some of their own tug-o-wars during the time they spent getting ready for the sports festival.  
"Yeah it did" she smiled "But I'm pooped! I'm totally dehydrated" Sora said leaning on Matt.  
Matt handed Sora a water bottle and Sora smiled gratefully.  
"We should get some drinks or something. Takuya, why don't you and Kai go buy some drinks for us at the vending machines in the school?" Vi smiled sweetly.  
Kai glared at Vi, knowing exactly what Vi was trying to do. Vi wanted Tai all to her self but Kai wasn't going to give her that pleasure.  
"Nah, I'm tired. I don't want to walk back to the school." Kai said.  
Takuya looked over at her. "Come on Kai, it'd be fun! Just the two of us."  
Tai realized that Vi must have over heard him talking to Matt. She was trying to help Takuya out. What a great idea to get them alone together. "You know Kai, I'd really appreciate it if you did"  
Kai continued to glare at Vi and then she looked between Takuya and Tai. Tai had asked her to and she really liked him. How could she say no to Tai? Besides Takuya had become one of her best friends too so maybe she could let off some steam about Vi to him. Kai sighed in defeat.  
"What kind of drink do you want Tai?" Kai finally said.  
"I'll have a Pocari Sweat. Get one for Sora too" Tai said handing a couple hundred yen to Kai.  
"Get me a Fanta or something" Matt said handing money to Takyua.  
Vi just smiled sweetly as she walk towards Kai with her money. "Get me an coke if you don't mind. And would you hurry?"  
  
***  
  
"And would you hurry?" Kai said in a high pitch annoying voice as she and Takuya walked back to the school. "Did you hear that? She act's like I'm her servant and it pisses me off!"  
Takuya laughed "You know I have no clue what is going on between you and Vi, but sometime you should stop and watch how you two act. I mean you could have your own pirme time TV drama!"  
"You know I was looking for some sympathy. I'm glad that I can always come to you..." Kai glared.  
Takuya continued to laugh. "I'm sorry Kai. I really do feel bad for you, not sure why though.... But let's just forget about Vi for the moment. Now do you remember what everyone wanted???"  
"Ummmm..... Drinks?" Kai shrugged.  
Takuya bit his lip "Oops??"  
Kai laughed "We sure make a pair now don't we?"  
Takuya blushed at the mention of them being a pair. He turned and opened the door for Kai. The both walked in and took off their outdoor shoes and traded them for their indoor school shoes.  
Walking to the canteen they stood in front of the vending machines.  
"Tai said Pocari for him and Sora right?" She asked  
"Yeah I think so..." Takuya said.  
"Okay here goes nothing" As Kai placed a 100 yen piece into the machine. No credit showed up on the screen.  
"Hmmm... must not have liked that coin. Check the coin return maybe?" Takuya suggested.  
Kai felt around the coin return but the 100 yen piece was no where to be found. She pressed the coin return button and nothing happened. She pressed it a few more times and no coin was returned. Kai started to kick the machine.  
"Whoa! Simmer down! Why not try this one over here??" Takuya said pointing to another machine.  
Kai glared at the machine and stopped kicking it. "Okay"  
She moved to the next machine and placed some change in it. Her last 25 yen piece wouldn't take though.  
"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! TAKE THE MONEY!" Kai yelled as she kicked the machine.  
"Here try mine" Takuya said handing her some of his own money. Kai placed it in the slot and it clicked down to the coin return.  
"It's no use. I'll just have to get my money back" Kai said as she pressed the coin return button. Nothing happened. Kai pressed it again. Still no money came out.  
"This has to be the worst day of my life!" Kai exclaimed "You won't take the rest of my money so I don't have enough credit to buy anything but now you won't give me my money!" Kai kicked the machine a few more times.  
Takuya was laughing so hard he had to sit down on a chair. "Kai you should hear yourself!"  
Kai glared at Takuya "Well if you think it's so funny you come and try it!"  
Takuya got up and walked to the machine and pressed the coin return button. All of Kai's change came out of the coin return.  
Kai glared at Takuya "Sure it likes you!" She then laughed. "I'm going to get a bag of chips...."  
Kai walked up to the snack machine and bought her chips. As the chips were falling to the retrieval slot they got stuck in the machine between the glass and the inside of the machine.  
Kai groaned "This can't be happening to me!"  
Kai kicked the machine a few times and tried to shake it.  
"Having problems?"  
Kai and Takuya turned to see Vi behind them.  
"You took too long getting my coke" Vi said as she smiled at Kai "So I decided to come and see if you needed any help working a vending machine. Obviously you do."  
"Why you little..." Kai clenched her fists.  
Takuya grabbed Kai's arm. She turned to look at him and he shook his head.  
"Here, watch how it's done" Vi said. She placed her money in the machine and got a bag of chips which dislodged Kai's at the same time. Vi picked up both bags.  
"Are these yours?" Vi asked handing a bag to Kai.  
Kai snatched the bag. "Yeah, thanks."  
Vi then walked up to the first machine that Kai used and placed her money in and got her coke. Some change clanked to the coin return. Vi picked it up.  
"Hey look! I got a 100 yen piece for free from the machine! This must be my lucky day!" Vi smiled.  
"That's my 100 yen piece!" Kai yelled and punched Vi. Vi fell to the floor, here eye already turning black.  
Just then Tai, Sora and Matt walked in.  
"What's going on here?" Tai asked.  
"KAI PUNCHED ME! THAT BRAT!" Vi screamed.  
Tai, Sora and Matt all looked at Takuya "'Tis true she did."  
They all stared at Kai "That's it, I'm outta here!"  
Kai walked off muttering to herself.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yeah it's been a while but finally there is more ^^ Hope you liked it! 


End file.
